Change in The Weather
by xdaisyx23x
Summary: He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, he was married with a kid. It was just something that he couldn't control. Rated M/Brathan Story-don't like it,don't read it. Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the characters
1. Prologue

Walking to the car with Haley, Nathan opened the door for her as she climbed in. Leaning up against the car as he left the door open, he turned his head in the direction of Brooke and Jamie. Seeing Brooke's shoulders shaking, Nathan immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"I'll be right back." He told Haley as he pushed himself off the car as he walked over towards Brooke. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arm softly around her shoulders and gently pulled her body into his side.

"Jamie, go tell mom that I'm going to take Aunt Brooke home and I'll meet you there." Nathan told him as he watched Jamie walk off to the car as he carried his box. "Let's get you home Brooke." He said softly as he turned the two of them around and began walking towards her car.

Opening the passenger door, he helped Brooke into her seat and closed the door. Walking around the front of the car, he climbed in the driver's seat and put on his seat belt. Taking her purse from her lap, Nathan got out the keys and placed her purse in the console in between them as he started the car and began driving out of the graveyard.

* * *

It only took Nathan about 20 minutes to get from the graveyard, and back to Brooke's house. Once he arrived at the house, He slowly drove up to the driveway. Turning off the car he glanced over at Brooke, who had been silent the whole way home.

Letting out a deep sigh he gently patted her shoulder. "Come on, Let's get you inside." He said softly, She finally moved her head to look at him and nodded, Unbuckling herself, she got out of her car and headed to the front door with Nathan right behind her. Unlocking her house, he held her purse in his other hand as he walked inside behind her and closed the door behind them.

Dropping her purse down onto the table, He walked over to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink? Like water?" All Brooke did was nodded her head.

Making her way to the couch she sat down onto it, Slipping her heels off she set them down onto the ground and curled up with the pillow that was on the couch. Letting out a sigh, Nathan got a glass our from the cupboard and poured her a glass of water. Walking into the living room he handed it to her before taking a seat down next to her, he glanced his eyes over to her and smiled slightly. "So, Are you gonna tell me what is on your mind or what?"

Brooke looked at him letting out another deep sigh, "I just thought we were gonna sit here, And maybe I wouldn't have to say anything." She said softly squeezing the pillow tighter. "Just being at that funeral, It made me realize how short life can be, and how fast it can be taken away from you. It just made me think a lot about things."

Nathan sighed and rubbed the side of his neck. "Yeah I know the feeling, I think the same thing all the time, But what is really going on with you? I mean you just show up with all these bruises on your face. You couldn't have fallen down that hard Brooke."

She looked at him for a moment, feeling more vulnerable then ever, But she couldn't tell him. She wasn't ready yet, But then apart of her wanted to tell him. Biting back her bottom lip she shook her head. "I did fall Nate, I just went tumbling down the stairs. It was terrible, and it hurt a lot- but I'm fine now. Nothing happened to me, I just fell." He looked at her slightly confused, She got really defensive when he even mentioned it to her, which was a sign right there that what her story was, she was lying about it. Obviously, something had happened to her and Nathan was gonna make sure that he got to the bottom of it. One way or another.

Brooke shook her head, "Nathan, I'm not lying. Will you stop giving me that look like I'm lying." She said getting a bit more angry with him. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Brooke, I just find it hard to believe that you could fall, I mean I saw the marks on your back too. And it looks like hand prints almost, Did someone hurt you? If they did you could tell me." At this point, Brooke was now officially getting pissed off with him.

Shaking her head she stood up. "For the last time Nathan, I told you, I fell down the stairs, So listen to me, and quit grilling me, I told you the truth the first time, You keep pushing me like I'm just a liar!" Brooke exclaimed as she finally let go of the pillow that she had just been holding on to dear life just moments before.

Seeing Brooke get up and start to yell at him, He shook his head a bit, he couldn't believe this was happening. And in a way she was making his blood boil, "Fine Brooke." He said starting to raise his voice now too, "I was just trying to be a good friend and help you out, but if you don't want me help fine. I just was making sure that what you were saying was the truth, the last thing I wanna see is someone hurting you. I would kill them!" He said rubbing his hand through his hair.

Nathan was angry at this point, he was trying to be there for her and all she was doing was getting pissy. "But if that is how you want it, not talking to me, then go ahead but I won't give up Brooke." With that he walked over to the front door, Walking out he slammed the door behind him, Walking straight home.

Brooke watched him leave, Letting out a sigh she picked up the vase that was on the table and threw it at the door. Falling to her knees, she put her face into her hands and started to cry. Having another breakdown, She wanted to tell Nathan everything, He was the first person who had come to her and try to get the truth out of her. But she wasn't ready. Standing up, she wiped the tears off her face. Walking over to the door she locked it up. Cleaning up the broken glass from the floor, She walked back into her bedroom and closed the door, Unzipping her dress she slipped out of it. Walking to her dresser, she pulled out some shorts and a simple black tank top, Slipping them on, she walked over to her bed and laid down. She was now exhausted, What a day it was. She closed her eyes, and felt herself go right to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story, I know it's short- I just wanted you guys to get a feel for what I was writing. This will ultimately be a Brathan story; with some Naley. It's set after 6.03-obviously, I just want to make sure you understand that and aren't confused. I hope you enjoy the prologue and the rest of the story as it comes. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading.

-Daisy23


	2. Living Lies

Nathan slowly woke up the next day, Not being able to get that fight with Brooke out of his mind. That was all he could think about, What was going on with her? He didn't understand it. But he was planning on getting to the bottom of it. Slowly tilting his head, he saw that Haley was already out of bed. Letting out a sigh of relief, He slowly sat up. Getting out of bed he walked into the bathroom, Changing into some basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt, He decided to go for a run. Get his mind clear, Walking downstairs he saw Haley and Jamie in the kitchen.

Smiling he walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go out and take a jog, when I get back well work on your shooting Jamie, How does that sound?" Nathan asked his son.

Jamie instantly smiled and nodded his head, "It sounds like fun." Jamie said with a smile, "I'll practice so I can beat you."

Nathan winked at his son, Grabbing some water he headed out of the house and started to jog down the road, Slipping his i pod phones into his ear.

Meanwhile, at Clothes over Bro's store, Brooke sat there in her store feeling so empty. Everything was still a mess, her whole store had been torn apart. There were clothes everywhere, all the racks on the ground, And the spot where she had gotten beat to death, still haunted her. Slipping her sunglasses on, she walked over to the door and flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. There was no way she was gonna have her store open. Walking back over to the spot she was sitting at, she sat down keeping her eyes focused behind the counter. Hearing the door open she mumbled, "We're not open sorry."

Slowly turning around she saw Deb standing there, _'Oh my god, Did Nathan go running his mouth to his mother.'_ Letting out a deep sigh she watched Deb's face fall to the ground, Deb looked around the store before turning her attention to Brooke.

"Brooke, What the hell happened here?" She slowly stepped forward to Brooke. Brooke slowly slid her glasses off of her face. Looking up at Deb, she smiled weakly. "Oh my god, What happen to you?" Deb asked softly, once she was in front of Brooke, Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

Deb instantly, wrapped her arms gently around Brooke, hugging her gently she let out a deep sigh. Setting her purse down, Deb picked the cover up out of her purse. Sitting down next to Brooke on her couch, she started to rub the powder along her eyes. "So are you gonna tell me what happened here or what?" Deb questioned, she wanted to know everything.

Brooke sighed and looked at Deb, "Well, I had just gotten off the phone with my mother. We were in a heated argument. When I was headed out of the store, I opened the door and a guy shoved me back into the store. Pushing me down, he uh- he attacked me. Hence all these scars. He trashed my store, took my new designs and then left." She said shrugging her shoulders, "I just laid in this store all night in pain, and no one knows- until now. Please Deb you _cannot_ tell anyone. Not Nathan or Haley or _anyone _, I don't want everyone worrying about me." She said softly, Deb looked at her shocked and Brooke continued. "Deb, I remember Haley and Nathan always talking about you in the past, having a gun. Do you think that I could go to the shooting range with you, or maybe get a gun of my own for protection?"

Just as they were talking about going to the shooting range, Nathan's jog ended when he stopped in front of Brooke's store. Letting a sigh out, he couldn't get that fight from last night out of his head.

Stepping inside the store he looked around seeing the store look like a disaster. Nathan was slightly confused as he looked over at the couch where Deb, his mother, sitting with Brooke. She looked over seeing Nathan, Brooke tilted her head seeing him too.

Rolling her eyes Deb wrapped her arms around Brooke and whispered. "I will stop by tonight, And then we will go to the shooting range I promise. Oh and by the way, I will not tell anyone, I promise." Brooke nodded, Deb slipped her cover up into her purse and walked out the door, glancing at Nathan on her way out. Brooke picked up her sunglasses off the table and slipped them back onto her eyes.

Nathan slowly made his way over to the couch, seeing Brooke with her sunglasses on, he slowly sat down beside her. He had so many thoughts going through his head,

_What is theory right? _

_Did Brooke really fall off the stairs? _

_Or did she get attacked? _

_Did someone destroy her store and at the same time attack her? _

He knew it. He was right. The last thing he wanted to do was push her again, because the first time that didn't end so well. Biting down onto his bottom lip he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She let out a deep breath, it actually hurt a little bit but she didn't show it.

Leaning her body into his, she pushed her head against his chest and hugged him gently. It felt nice to know that he was on her side. That for once he was gonna be there for her, she felt relieved to know that he was supporting her and being there for her. "Nathan..." She said softly under her breath, breaking that few moments of silence.

Nathan slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm, Hearing her finally speak he looked down at her for a moment. "Hmm?" He said softly.

She sighed and bite her bottom lip back gently, even though that hurt! "I'm sorry for the other night, I was just really dealing with a lot. I mean being at that funeral, made me realize a lot of things. I just shouldn't have been such a bitch to you, but I just didn't like how you kept pressing me to tell you things. When I told you everything." She said softly.

He nodded his head, "Brooke, Let's just forget about the other night. I just stopped by while I was jogging to let you know that I'm here for you. That I'm gonna be here for you no matter what, I promise you that." He said softly.

Brooke looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. "I know, I just guess, I was scared. And I didn't know how to handle things,I just want you to know that I appreciate you being here for me."

He sighed and gently leaned down kissing the top of her head, "I should get going, I promised Jamie a game of basketball when he gets home from school, and I can't disappoint the little boy." Brooke nodded and let go of that small moment of embrace that they had.

"Tell him I said hi!" Nathan nodded and slowly stood up, "You take care of yourself Brooke." He slowly walked out the door, jogging his way back home.

Brooke nodded and also took off herself, she got into her car after locking up the store and drove straight home. There was no point in sitting at the store that depressed her the most. The one spot where she got attacked, and now she had to learn to deal with it. It sucked because she was so scared, but she was going to learn how to manage.

Twenty minutes later, Nathan was walking into the house. He let out a deep sigh seeing Haley, she had lunch going since she was off work. Walking into the kitchen he smiled. "Hey." He said softly.

Haley smiled and turned her attention to him, "Hey you, how was your jog?"

He sighed, "It was really good." But honestly, standing here in the kitchen with his wife, all he could think about was Brooke. Was it bad that he was standing her thinking about another women? Leaning down he kissed her cheek, which surprised Haley since he usually always kissed her lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said softly, biting back his bottom lip he headed upstairs and into their room. Closing the door behind him he pulled his sweaty shirt off, slipping off his basketball shorts he jumped into the shower. Standing under the hot water as Brooke over took the thoughts in his head.

Feeling hands slide along his chest, Nathan closed his eyes putting his hands on top of them. The hands were so soft, so warm and comforting. All he could think was Brooke, and that she was standing behind him. Feeling the body pressed up close against him, he slowly turned around ready to see that beautiful face of Brooke's. Instead his heart dropped as he saw Haley standing there, he shook his head realizing that he was thinking about Brooke constantly.

"I thought you would need some company, And since Jamie isn't home yet. We have plenty of hours alone." Haley suggested as she placed her hands on his forearms and looked up at him.

Nathan smiled a bit and looked down at Haley, he pushed her hair gently out of her face, But for some reason he saw Brooke's face. Letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes. "That sounds perfect to me." He said in a whisper.

Leaning down to Haley's level, he gently kissed her lips. Moving his arms, he slipped them around her waist and brought her body closer to his. Hearing a soft moan come from her, Nathan pulled away slightly and saw Brooke's face.

A smirk coming across his lips, he leaned back down and recaptured her lips as he brought their bodies closer together. Leading her backwards, he stopped once her back was pressed against the tile wall. Feeling her hand slowly brush down his back, he felt his body getting chills.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he moved his eyes down to hers. All he saw was Brooke, maybe she was really there? He didn't know but he didn't care. Slowly stepping away from her body, he turned off the hot water.

Stepping over to her, He pulled the curtain so he could step out. Picking Haley up into his arms, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he wrapped her legs around his. Even though in his mind, it was Brooke not Haley.

Stepping into their bedroom he gently laid her down onto the bed. Slowly crawling up to her, he pressed his lips back to hers. Holding the kiss like it was the last time he was gonna kiss her.

Moving his tongue along the line of her lips, he pushed his tongue threw her mouth and into hers. He gently started to massage his tongue with hers.

Haley's nails started to dig into Nathan's back while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Nathan.." She moaned breathlessly.

Hearing her moan out his name, he heard Brooke's voice. God just hearing Brooke moan his name made him want to make love to her like never before.

Feeling her legs tightly around him, he pushed his body closer to hers. Positioning himself at her entrance, he

slowly slide himself inside of her, it felt like everything was coming together. Haley felt so damn tight, yet at the same time so good.

He could hear Haley moaning out his name many times. Looking down at her, all she looked like was Brooke.

Nathan could even hear her sexy raspy voice saying, "Take me boy toy, I'm yours." She moaned out. Slowly brushing her hair off of her neck, he pressed his head into the crook of her neck and started to thrusting inside of her at a faster pace.

While he pressed soft kisses along her neck. The more she moaned, the more he wanted her, And in his mind all he could see was Brooke, All he wanted to do was please Brooke and make her feel good. Make her feel like no on else has ever felt.

The more he pumped himself in and out, the closer Haley got to her peak point. He could feel her walls tightening around his dick. He knew he was close to cumming, he could hear her moans turning into a breathless moan.

Biting his bottom lip back with each last thrust he gave her. He made it seem like it was the last time he would ever do this. Like it was a one time thing, him and Brooke. Except it was Haley, after he felt her muscles start squeezing his cock, it wasn't long before he was releasing his seed into her.

Pumping each thrust harder until they were both pleased. Slowly rolling over onto his back he closed his eyes wiping the sweat off his face. Feeling her lay her head on his chest he gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Wow Nathan, That had to been one of the best times we ever had." She said softly, biting her bottom lip he slowly moved his eyes down to her.

Right when he was about to say '_Yeah Brooke I really enjoyed that too._' His mind stepped back to reality, he saw Haley laying in his arms.

Kissing her head he sighed, "I agree it was amazing." Moving his eyes off of hers, what the hell was going on? The whole time he was having amazing passionate sex with his wife, all he ever thought about was Brooke. All he wanted was for that girl under him to be Brooke. He felt like shit now, like he was horrible.

How could he do this? But at the same time, he wished it was Brooke the whole time.

* * *

Reviews=motivation

I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I know it wasn't long,but I want to get the story going and rolling before I write more. Be patient and I'm sure you'll be happy. Keep up the reviews

-Daisyx23


End file.
